1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in containers for plants and the like and more particularly but not by way of limitation, to an improved hanging basket or basket adapted for being supported from a stand for improving the growth of plants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hanging baskets and other type containers for plants are in widespread use today for both interior and exterior use. Many baskets or containers have been devised for supporting the plant from an overhead support such as a ceiling or a tree limb or the like, and these generally make quite an effective and showy means for displaying the plant life. In addition, plants supported above a floor level rather than suspended from a ceiling or the like are also in widespread use and lend themselves to effective decorating of an area. These containers generally have one great disadvantage, however, in that the watering thereof for sustaining the plant is quite difficult. It is common for the water to overflow the container and damage anything which may be disposed beneath the plant, such as a floor, a table or the like. Needless to say, this is a particular disadvantage when the plant is displayed interiorly. Another disadvantage of many of the hanging baskets or baskets supported above a floor or ground level is that the basket is maintained in a more or less common or constant rotational orientation and the plant frequently grows to one side of the container making a "lopsided" overall appearance for the plant. One plant container in particular has been devised for overcoming the static rotational condition of a hanging basket container and is shown in the Espy U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,343, issued Oct. 14, 1980 and entitled "Horticulture Device for Rotating Plants due to Transpiration and Evaporation of Moisture". The Espy et al plant container is provided with spring means responsive to the overall weight of the plant and soil for alternate expansion and contraction to cause rotation of the entire container. As the water evaporates from the soil hosting the plant the container is rotated by the action of the spring. The watering of this container is accomplished by filling a lower tray suspended beneath the main container and the age-old problem of overfilling the container is still present in the Espy et al plant container. A can for retrieving liquid from a container is shown in an old U.S. Pat. No. 1,154,627 issued to E. E. Hall on Sept. 28, 1915. The Hall can comprises a container for fluid and having an opening at the bottom provided with a pitcock having a hose or conduit connected to the outer end thereof. When the pitcock is opened the fluid contained within the housing may be drained through the conduit for other use. This device was particularly developed for use by doctors, nurses and the like and may be the forerunner of present day intravenous feeding devices. In any event, the ageold problem of overwatering and rotating of hanging plants or plants otherwise supported from a lower surface has not been heretofore solved.
The hanging basket disclosed in my aforementioned patent application Ser. No. 310,143, discloses a plant container rotatably supported by a central post the central post being adapted for suspension from a ceiling, tree limb or the like, whereby the natural air flow surrounding the container and acting on the plant hosted thereby causes the entire container and plant to rotate in accordance with the wind acting thereon. This provides a natural action for the plant and results in a very even growth of the plant around the entire container. The plant container or basket disclosed in my prior copending application Ser. No. 310,143 solves the overwatering problem for hanging baskets, but does not solve the problem of overwating of a container supported from a base surface, such as a floor, or the like, rather than being suspended from an overhead structure.